Watakushi no akogare na heroine
by YayaSamuko
Summary: [Modern AU] Erina is known as a huge fan of heroes/heroines and Christa/Historia is known to be seeking to die as one. [Yuri/Shoujo-ai, crossover]


" **[Modern AU] Erina is known as a huge fan of heroes/heroines and Christa/Historia is known to be seeking to die as one. [Yuri/Shoujo-ai, crossover]"**

 **A/N: Yay! This is the first Gonna be Twin-Tails and Shingeki no Kyojin crossever ever. Lucky me! Anyway, I do not own anyone or anything and just so you know, Yumir/Christa and Erina/Mikoto are my favorite pairing for both shows but I wrote this to experience something new. Also, this contains some violence.**

[-x-x-x-]

 _Brave!_

As the sun was slowly rising, the students of Yougetsu high were walking in the direction of their academy, uniform nicely put on and bags in hand.

 _Strong!_

Among these student was the sole heiress of the Shindo family, namely Shindo Erina. Her long blond hair was attached in gracious and childish twin-tails that reached her ankle.

 _Honorable!_

To everyone, she was the image of the perfect daughter: polite, obedient and pacific…but deep inside, she had a secret that only very few of her friends knew.

 _Valiant!_

She was a huge fan of heroes since her childhood and even now that she was already a 16 years-old teenager. She has always aspired to become someone reliable, courageous, someone who could protect or save the people in distress.

As the short blonde girl was about to enter the main door leading to the main building, she almost crashed into someone if it was not for the other person who moved at the side at the last moment. That however almost caused Erina to trip and fall face first into the floor. Fortunately, the taller girl was fast enough to catch her before she fell.

"Are you all right?"

A pair of teal eyes met with icy blue ones for a couple of second before Erina could realize that she was being held in bridal style by the taller blonde. After realizing their position, she slowly moved her feet so they could touch the ground and stood up straight. "Y-yes. Thank you for saving me!"

The other blonde whose past-shoulder length hair was let loose politely smiled. "I am glad." She then realized something and bowed her head. "I am sorry for causing so many problems. I should have watched where I was going."

"It's fine. After all, no one was hurt."

The taller blonde lifted her head to see a radiant smile on Erina's face. She soon returned the smile and offered a hand to shake. "Reiss Historia."

Erina gladly accepted the offer and moved her right arm for a hand shake. "Shindo Erina. Nice to meet you, Reiss-san."

"You can call me Historia." Historia slightly looked down at these words. "I don't really like using my family name. After all…" Her voice slightly died down after each word.

Still a little confused, the twin-tailed girl smiled. "It is fine with me, Historia-san. In exchange, you can call me Erina."

The taller blonde lifted her head to display a smile. "Thank you, Erina-san!"

After smiling at each others for a couple of minute, the two girls then finally decided to change into their indeer shoes and walked further into the building. "By the way, Historia-san…" Erina has decided to start a conversation as they walked the hallways. "Did you just move in by the way? I don't remember having seen you around until today."

Historia turned to her with a look that assumed the shorter girl might be crazy. "I-I wouldn't really say that. I highly doubt that anyone would notice me that much so even if I was already a student here, the chance of us meeting would be thin."

Erina beamed her a smile in return. "I am sure that I would have remembered it if I ever saw you in the surrounding. After all, you really look like her."

"Her?" The twin-tailed girl's last sentence picked the taller girl's curiosity.

"Ah." Erina placed a hand in front of her mouth as her cheeks slightly turned pink and she looked slightly down. "You really look like the main protagonist of an Anime I really like. She is brave, strong, honorable and valiant. I really admire her."

Historia had an awkward smile on her face. "Really?" She then looked down. "I am not really like that. I whish I could become stronger but…"

As they arrived in front of the stair and start walking upstairs, the shorter blonde decided to change the subject. "By the way, Historia-san, you haven't replied my earlier question yet."

"That's right!" The taller girl closed her eyes for a split second before opening them once again as they walked the last step of the stairs. "I just transferred here today. I am a little nervous so that was why I messed up lot of things."

Erina turned to her with another smile. "So, what class are you in?"

"3-C…"

The smile on the shorter blonde's face brightened. "Really? We are in the same class in that case." The main reason of her happiness was because she wanted to become closer to the young girl that looked like the heroine of her dream.

"T-then, let us do our best in that case."

[-x-x-x-]

As the last bell of the day rang, the students started tidying their stuffs and walked their way home. Since Historia still had to fill few files at the teacher's office, Erina was forced to go home alone despite the fact she wanted to wait for her new friend (?).

It was revealed that their seats were beside each others and they helped each others in class. Erina had the feeling the two of them might become good friends or even further than that.

As the short blonde was walking the sidewalk, her ears caught the voice of someone crying for help. She realized that the sidewalk was deserted and there was a small alley at the side. It was the typical dark and shady alleyways when people are often bullied, but the person's voice was coming in that direction.

Erina was scared. Her heartbeat was very fast, her legs shaking. She had to do something or the owner of that crying voice would get hurt. She has aspired to become stronger and braver for years but was always a coward, always fleeing.

But now was another story. A life was in danger and there was no one nearby. After forming her hands into a fist, the young Shindo girl walked into the dark alley, determination written in her face.

A man in his late 20s was being beaten by a group of three other men. The bullied person was curled on himself in the floor while begging for mercy. The three seemingly stronger men were not listening as they continued to kick and hit the other person with all kind of club or even a shovel.

"Please stop this right away!"

The three men stopped an instant to turn at the source of the new voice. They were annoyed by the fact of being interrupted and started to yell at the short blonde. "What do you think you are doing? Hasn't you parent told you to not get involved in adult's affair. Now, get away! We have business."

As the tall man was about to resume beating the weak person, the blonde has decided to take several steps forward. "I can't accept this! How dare you attack someone like this, three against one?"

The bully turned to her and displayed an annoyed look on his face. "What did you say? You little brat." He picked the shovel from his accomplice's hand and walked in Erina's direction. The blonde's body has frozen, her eyes shaking and her voice caught in her throat. "Forget what I said earlier! I am going to teach you that childrens shall never interfere into adult's stuffs."

A slam was enough to throw the young blonde two feet backwards. As she fell on the floor, her bones and muscles started to pain her. The impact was more painful than expected. That wasn't enough to stop her though as she has made her mind. As Erina was struggling to stand up, the two other bullies were laughing while resuming assaulting the now weak man.

 _I have to save him. Heroes never give up!_

Erina was somehow able to stand up despite being dizzy and charged at the shovel-holding man. She tackled him head first but the man didn't budge. In fact, he just swung his weapon once again, sending the blonde four feet away this time.

The young girl felt that hit more than the last one but still decided to stand up once again. The man laughed. "Haha! You're a foolish one, little girl. Anyone in your position will be already fleeing or begging for us to spare his life. I admire that." He then eyed at the other man who was curled on the floor. "Even that idiot hasn't shown any sign of resistance. He just begged for mercy and cried for help. What a coward… His only punishment is death."

Erina gritted her teeth as she was able to stand again. "And then what?" The three bullies turned to her. "What is someone is not strong or brave enough? Should we just abuse that and bully them? I can't allow that. I won't flee anymore. I've decided that I will either become a hero or die being one."

The shovel-holding man gritted his teeth as a reaction before charging at the shorter girl. "In that case, I will give you a free trip toward the word of damned!"

Erina froze. Her eyes just widened as she saw the man running in her direction. She had the feeling time has slowed down. After thinking about it though, she was fine with this. She had no regret. She was no coward anymore.

The blonde straightened herself, eyes reflecting determination and was ready to receive whatever it took to become a hero. Just as the man was only one meter from her though, a flash of yellow passed in front of her and her eyes widened as the man received a kick in his guts.

"Erina-san, are you all right? Are you hurt somewhere?"

The short girl was stunned for a couple of second before realizing the situation. "Historia-san… What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by when I heard a voice calling for help."

"About that," Erina ran beside the taller blonde and got in a fighting position, "we have to save that man."

Historia nodded before rushing straight at the enemies. The two blondes tackled and kicked everything in their way until arriving near the weak man. Erina quickly shook him and dragged him by the wrist while the other blonde was throwing a trash bin at the bullies. They took the opportunity to run out of the alleys and toward the nearest post of police.

Of course, they had to spend an hour of interrogation before the man was sent in the hospital and the three bullies arrested. It so happened that they were known to be annoying pick-picketers that the cops were trying to catch for a week now. Thanks to Historia hitting them in the legs and ribs, the three men were unable to flee far and the cops managed to capture them without that much difficulty.

As the sun was settling at the horizon, the two girls were walking back home after being released from the police office. Historia let go of a sigh. "I am glad it ended well."

"Yeah!" Erina nodded before walking closer to the taller girl. "It was all thanks to you. Who knows what might have happened if you haven't arrived at the right time."

The other blonde didn't reply at that. There was a moment of silence as the two of them continued to walk the sidewalk for a while until the taller of the two spoke again. "The truth is that, you see, Erina-san…" Historia gulped an instant. "I am not from this world." That sentence earned her a confused look from Erina. "You see, that Anime you talked me about… The main character's name is Christa, right?"

Erina nodded. "Yes! She has no last name but just refer to herself as Christa."

There was another pause before the taller blonde spoke again. "In the last episode that aired last spring, she got sucked in a portal… that was how I've arrived in this world."

"T-then, do you mean, Christa and you are the same person?"

Historia looked down. "It might sound crazy and unbelievable but it is the truth. I haven't told anyone about that until now since I was scared they might think I am crazy…"

Erina stopped in her track and grabbed her friend's hands. "I believe that!" She said with a very serious tone. "It might sound crazy but I do believe in you."

There was a brief moment of silence until a tear of joy ran on the taller girl's cheek. "I-is that so? Thank you, Erina! I am glad I befriended you."

A pair of smile decorated their faces as the evening wind started to blow in their hairs. The young Shindo heiress tightened her grip on Historia's hands. "In fact, I know that you are Christa. I've watched every episode from the show and know everything about you. That's why I've come to fall in love." The taller blonde was taken by surprise by that last sentence, especially since Erina's expression was all seriousness. "That's why… Please go out with me!"

Historia started to look awkward. "W-well… I-it's kind of rushed… don't you think…?"

"No problem with that!" Erina smiled. "I can wait! Meantime, I will do my best as a friend until the day that I will become your heroine as well. When that day would come, I would like you to become my special heroine that I admire."

The response came into a smile. "We will see…"

As they resumed their walk, now hand in hand as official friends and potential lovers (?) in Erina's mind, only one thought was in the short blonde's mind. "I've got to marry her someday!"

 **The end…or not**


End file.
